


Quiet on Set!

by San121



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bruce and Janet are siblings, F/F, F/M, It is glorious, Janet and Jack live, M/M, The bats are movie stars, They still help, instead of superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actors and techies work together like the Bats and JLA. Together and apart. Jason is just realizing this when Janet Drake's son shows up on set, tech control in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lights!

It was then that reality no longer mattered. Survival was key, the need to dodge the man’s next attack was vital. Ganrole fired the revolver, inches away from Ms. Celia’s head. Draco lept to his left, out of the bullet’s trajectory… And into one of the sound droids around the set.

“CUT!” the director yelled, seizing a vita-B water from the serve-bot, “What was that?”

“That was me breaking my ribs. I thought it was obvi-oww…” Jason groaned, rolling off the crushed sound droid as the techies rushed over to fix it. Kori let out an unladylike snort, elbowing a laughing Roy in the gut, cutting off his laughter for a wheeze and escaping his hold with a flip of her hair.

“Please, you’re a behemoth. That didn’t break your ribs,” Kori drawled, accepting a lilac robe from one of the aides while Jason slowly rose from the floor. One of the techies snickered, earning a glare from Jason.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up,” Jason snarled, limping and hissing over to a seat. A seat occupied by a slim man, typing away at a tablet and ignoring the injured actor in front of him. Jason growled and glared at the man, a silent command for him to move. One he ignored, his blue eyes never leaving the screen as he mouthed silent words.

“Can you move?” Jason finally snapped, attracting the man’s attention. He raised an eyebrow at the looming man, his eyes still on the screen.

“Can you not be ridiculously tall and irritating?” he snapped back, moving something on his screen with a delicate finger. Jason gritted his teeth in obvious anger while the man’s smooth face finally raised from the tablet, a blank canvas besides the streak of red and splotches of blue.

“That’s my seat.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that we are going to behave like five year olds.”The set became silent and turned towards their corner, the only noise coming from droids and bots moving into position by a techie’s command. Jason and the man stare at each other, Jason’s glaring met with cold disinterest.

“Get out of my seat.”

“What if I am comfortable here?” Jason growled again when the set doors flew open. Dick, the vice president of Gotham Cinema, entered the set, calling out greetings that no one answered. He stops at the sight of Jason and the young man squaring off, staring blankly at the situation before letting out a squeal of glee.

“There you are, Tim! B is looking for you,” Dick exclaimed, hauling the young man, Tim, off of the seat, much to both Jason and Tim’s surprise.

“But, Dick-” Tim starts when his mouth is stuffed with a sandwich that Dick produced from somewhere. Jason blinks when he thinks he sees Dick send him a glare.

“No buts, Tim. Bruce wants to see you yesterday,” Dick insisted, dragging Tim offset, not without sending Jason another glare. As if a switch was flipped, the set came back to life, all the female aides and actresses cooing over Dick and the mysterious Tim while the men just got back to work. All except Jason, who glared at the door Dick just dragged Tim out of.

“Jay?” Roy asked, walking over to his friend.

“I bet he thinks he won the argument, just because Dick lives up to his name,” Jason grumbled, plopping down in his seat. Roy rolled his eyes and finally said, “You realize that you were arguing with Janet Drake’s son, right?” Jason froze at the mention of Janet, the best known actress who single-handedly made it impossible for Hollywood go all CG. Jason turned to his co-star with wide eyes.

“That was Janet Drake’s kid?” he squeaked, his voice cracking in shock. Roy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise while he answered, “Yeah. That was him.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jason wailed, making Roy take a step back. Kori sat at her makeup desk and laughed at Roy’s awkward handling of a 21 year old man-child who just so happens to be 305 lbs of muscle and a major in sociology.

 

 


	2. Focus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is an overprotective, hands-on, kind of person. One that doesn't even trust Bruce with his own nephew. Because Timmy is special. A special snowflake.

Dick know that he was being overprotective as he dragged Tim off set, especially with Jason who, despite his size and 'devil may care' attitude, was gentle with anything that so much as needed protection. And Timmy needed protection. He  _needed_ it. Because, _what if Bruce slips up and Tim gets hurt from it?_  Janet would be out for their  _balls_ , and Jack wouldn't do a damn thing to stop her. 

"Dick, can you stop dragging me behind you like some stuffed animal?" Tim asked, having swallowed the rest of the sandwich that Dick shoved into his mouth on their way to the elevators. Dick turned to him with a bright smile, hand firmly around the younger man's wrist.

"No can do, Timmy. B really needs to see you," Dick insisted, carefully avoiding the fact that Dick isn't exactly lying. Once in front of Bruce's office, Dick gently pushed Tim in before turning to return to the shoot. Jason needed to be told how to protect Timmy, not egg him on. And if Tim roars Dick's name from inside Bruce's office, well, he wasn't staying around to get throttled by Tim and gain Bruce's disapproving look. 


	3. Power Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drakes live up to their name and they are the most over powered power couple in Gotham. Bruce wondered how he is related to Janet.

It wasn't often when Janet visits her little brother and his brood, but when she did visit, the brood abandons their father for their own safety. 

"Hello  _Brucey_ ," Janet snarled, her teeth bared. Bruce stiffened while Jack sat beside Janet, giving his brother-in-law a happy smile that promised terrible things. Bruce could hear Damian being overprotective of his cousin against Dick from where they stood in the family room, wondering if his son picked up tributes from his aunt. Clearing his throat, Bruce managed a smile (or a grimace, he couldn't be damned to care) to his older sister.

" _Janey_ , it's always nice to see you," Bruce manages, trying to channel his public persona, the one Janet hates. Janet sneers and opens her mouth to speak when Damian storms in, Tim being dragged behind him.

"Father, I demand that you allow Timothy to stay here while I... punish Grayson and Todd," Damian scowled, releasing Tim's hand. Janet turned to her nephew and gave him a smile that always made Bruce think on dying puppies and drowning babies. It was the smile he saw before she made the Principal, the Social Workers, and the Police Officers sob in fear. Jack's smile took an edge that promised deadly, horrid, terrible things. Bruce remembers that smile before Jack gave Janet a verbal beat down that got them their first date. There were many reasons why Tim's bullies always became model citizens, one of them was the Drakes. The last name fits too well for his older sister, her husband and son. 

Bruce startled when Janet rose from her seat and turned to his youngest.

"That's perfect, seeing as Jack and I need to speak with your elder brothers. Come along Jack, lets speak to Jason and Richard," Janet said, smiling. Bruce wondered what his older children did to incur his sister's wrath.


End file.
